Dogs and Cats Wiki:Featured Articles Nominations
This is a community discussion page, where all nominations for featured articles' will be taken. If you believe that an article is up to standards to become a featured article, you are able to nominate it here free. Once an article is nominated, it will be posted on this page, where the entire community will review it. We will discuss if the article has been improved enough for the promotion and have a vote to choose if the article will be feaured or not. To see the already featured articles, visit Dogs and Cats Wiki:Featured Articles. Voting Guidelines Here you can vote for your choice for the next article. To vote, follow these guidelines to submit your choice: # Every article in Dogs and Cats Wiki can be nominated by anyone (excluding those that have already been featured). No matter how long it is. It must only have the needed information. If this article is a Suggested Article it is more possible to gain featured status. To see the suggested articles, visit Dogs and Cats Wiki:Suggested Articles. # In every nominated article you are able to write your opinion about it and vote under the section you prefer: Positive, Neutral and Negative. (insert # before start writing. Each bullet # counts as a comment and vote). Please, do not forget to sing your username by typing ~~~~. # Do not vote for the same article more than once. Do not vote for the already passed articles, neither. Nominating Guidelines Before nominating an article, please read the introductions below: # If you want to nominate an article, write the article's name (and link), under the Pending Articles section. # You have also to write your username by typing Nominated by ~~~~. (the underlines the words). # Then, add the all three sections (Positive, Neutral and Negative) for voting without confusion. Pending Articles Feel free to write your opinion and vote about the nominated articles here. Passed Articles For more details and chronologies, visit Dogs and Cats Wiki:Featured Articles. Pet Supplies Nominated by Smoketail88 22:40, September 8, 2010 (UTC). Positive: # It is a new article, but already it has all perfect information. Smoketail88 22:40, September 8, 2010 (UTC) # It has all the information needed and pictures, as well. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 09:46, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Neutral: Negative: ---- Turkish Van Nominated by [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 12:02, April 12, 2010 (UTC). Positive: # This is a very famous cat breed in Balkans and Europe in general. I believe that the article has pretty much information about Vans. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 12:02, April 12, 2010 (UTC) # Wow, great information and great pictures. I think it should be featured. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 23:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC) # It is a nice breed, yes. It is nicely laid out. Zybera 01:12, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Neutral: Negative: HIGHLY allergenic to those with cat allergies!!! [ 'sadly, I know from experience that this cat is not good for those with allergies. My son who is unaffected with other breeds cannot even enter our house. AND my cat- allergic-Vet is too allergic to my VAN cat to stay in the exam room for long....I adore my angel-cat] ---- Cats Nominated by [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie]] (talk) 08:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC). Positive: # It looks fine but, there is still plenty of work to do. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 08:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) # I like it but some of the pictures are too big. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 18:39, December 26, 2009 (UTC) # I like the article, the pictures are made big to increase the enthusiasm and interest of viewers Dennyfeline 18:55, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Neutral: Negative: ---- Siamese Nominated by Dennyfeline 11:47, January 7, 2010 (UTC). Positive: # I think it looks nice, the Siamese is a beautiful cat. Dennyfeline 11:47, January 7, 2010 (UTC) # I agree but, still needs links and headlines before becoming featured. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 15:23, January 7, 2010 (UTC) # I agree with Miss Sophie. It neeeds some links and headlines, but great job with it. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 12:34, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Neutral: Negative: ---- Bengal Nominated by [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 10:19, January 28, 2010 (UTC). Positive: # Bengal is my favourite cat breed and this article is excellent, like it. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 10:19, January 28, 2010 (UTC) # I must say, it looks beautiful and i believe that it should be featured. Dennyfeline 14:26, January 29, 2010 (UTC) # I like it, one of the best article I've seen. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 12:48, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Neutral: Negative: ---- Dogs Nominated by [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 19:20, January 24, 2010 (UTC). Positive: # It is large, has images and all the information for the dogs' care! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 19:20, January 24, 2010 (UTC) # I like it, too. Great job. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 23:50, January 24, 2010 (UTC) # This article looks very charming, i like it. Dennyfeline 20:11, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Neutral: Negative: ---- Beagle Nominated by [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 10:09, December 27, 2009 (UTC). Positive: # It is perfect, just like the Shih Tzu. # I like it. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 12:48, December 27, 2009 (UTC) # Nice, adorable Breed. Zybera 23:23, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Neutral: # Yes its nice, though the beagle can sometimes be a stubborn breed. Dennyfeline 12:14, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Negative: ---- American Kennel Club Nominated by [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:17, December 20, 2009 (UTC). Positive: # It is exciting! It is also the second suggested article in Dogs and Cats Wiki! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:17, December 20, 2009 (UTC) # It looks great. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 21:38, December 20, 2009 (UTC) # It's very interesting. I like it. Dennyfeline 14:32, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Neutral: Negative: ---- Shih Tzu Nominated by [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 14:49, December 13, 2009 (UTC). Positive: # This article is completed with all the information can be found! It is also the first article to become featured in Dogs and Cats Wiki! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 14:49, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Neutral: Negative: Declined Articles These articles did not pass. However, if a declined article is improved, it will be able to be nominated again and gain featured status. Category:Community